


Naughty and Not Nice

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Series: Bileven One-Shots [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Lingerie, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Spanking, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Summary: Jane has a very special Christmas present for Billy
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove
Series: Bileven One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463005
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Naughty and Not Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MothraIsGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothraIsGod/gifts), [HarleyGroveTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyGroveTree/gifts), [bundyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundyshoes/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES!!!

The sweet smell of cinnamon fills Jane’s nose as the flames from the fire danced in her eyes. Her small fingers fiddle with the loose sleeves of her Christmas sweater that her mom made her. She looks away from the flames and sees her boyfriend standing on the porch, smoking a cigarette through the window. She gets up and goes outside.

“Hey, Princess.” A shiver runs down Jane’s spine, not only from the cold air but also from the way Billy’s voice drops a few octaves.

“Hey. What are you doing outside all by yourself?” She asks curiously as he wraps his arm around her. He simply shrugs and offers his cigarette to her.

“I’ve never really been one to celebrate Christmas. Besides, it’s much more peaceful and quiet out here. Gives me a proper environment to think about you.”

She giggles as she takes a drag before giving the joint back to him. She suddenly remembers something important, “Oh, I almost forgot. I have a present for you.”

“Oh really? What is it?” Billy quirks a brow, flicking the bud into the snow be he lets Jane drag him inside.

“Can’t show you here. Let’s go to my room. It’s more _private_ there.” The two practically run down the hall and into her room. She shuts and locks the door with her mind. Billy sits on the edge of her bed, wondering what her present for him is. She fiddles with the hem of her sweater, “Eyes closed, no peaking.”

“As you wish, Princess.” He says, covering his eyes. Jane smirks and pulls her sweater and baggy jeans off before she steps forward until she’s directly in front of him. 

“You can open your eyes now.” 

When Billy does, his brain short circuits. Jane was wearing blood-red lingerie with two silky blood-red bows as her bra and panties. 

“Holy shit- baby you look _so_ beautiful.” He swallows hard as he pulls her into his lap. “Where’d you get the money to buy this?”

“I may or may not had saved up for it.” She shrugs, playing with his blonde locks. 

“Thank you, baby. I love it.” He runs his hands up and down her thighs. They feel like silk beneath his fingers. When he goes to untie the top bow, Jane halts him with her powers.

”No hands, Billy.” She taps his lips with her finger. ”I want you to put this mouth of yours to good use.”

The blonde smirks and leans forward to clamp his teeth onto the ribbon and pull back. Feeling the material give as the bow falls apart from her body and to the floor. Jane leans forward and wraps her arms around his head and pulls him into her. His lips meet her skin and she tastes sweet somehow, like strawberry candy.

Billy doesn't dwell on it for too long, trying to touch every inch of her skin and tits with his mouth. Jane threads her fingers through his mullet while the other grips his shoulder. Her voice gets caught in her throat as he takes her nipple between his teeth, "Billy- oh, god."

He grins, liking how sensitive she is. He pulled off, satisfied with the reddish mark he left on the curve of her breast. She turns around, sitting right in his knees, looking over her shoulder at him and slowly sliding backwards, biting her lip. Her pretty little ass is _right there_ , that _fucking_ bow just out of his reach.

"Jane, baby, come on, let me take it off please?"

"Alright, since you're so eager." She releases her power's hold on her boyfriend and it doesn't take long for him take the bottom bow off. She moans when he gives her ass a few firm smacks with his warm hand, "Can't believe this pretty little ass is mine." He purrs, his erection throbbing in his jeans.

Jane turns back around and pushes Billy onto his back before she crawls over him, past his waist, over his chest, until she's hovering above his face. She balances herself with one hand on the wall and lowers her hips, feeling his hot breath on her thighs. As soon as she's close enough his tongue meets her slick folds, making her moan.

Billy reaches up and pulls her down onto his mouth, rolling them over so she's on her back. Her voice cries out the blonde's name as he slams her onto her back, legs wrapping around his head, her hips rocking against his mouth. He can barely breathe but he knows she's _right there_ and he inhales through his nose before bringing his hand up and shoving three fingers into her.

Curling them and rubbing them against _that_ spot he knows makes her scream for him. At this point, Billy knows Jane's body, every inch, what makes her react in satisfying ways and what tickles, how to please and make her feel _amazing_. It's just too easy for Billy.

"Jane," His voice is low enough to be a growl. "I'm gonna fuck you _so_ hard, you're not gonna be able to walk out of here." He wastes no time in stripping out of his shirt, jeans and finally his boxers. His hands reach for her thighs and jerks her down to him, fingers bruising her silky skin. He rams himself into her, grunting in relief as he _finally_ , entered her tight body.

"Oh, fuck, Billy, please" It's a desperate plea.

"Please _what_ , Jane?"

"Please, fuck me harder." She begs, clawing at his shoulders hard enough to make him bleed. He continues the punishing rhythm, making her body jolt and a long low moan that ends in a sob escapes from her throat as she finally cums. He grunts as he fills her. His vision goes white and a ringing fills his ears. He then slaps her ass, knowing he's done.

Billy leans back, carefully pulling out of her. He chuckles softly, noticing how fucked out Jane is. She's panting beneath him and whimpering. He presses tiny gentle kisses to her shoulder and lips, it makes her sigh. Every time he gets rough he's _always_ extra gentle afterwards, so she knows it's never anger.

It's... _desire_ and _passion_. Billy always feels a little bad for getting rough even though Jane always assures him that she _loves_ it. 

"Hey, baby girl you back with me? You'd think someone as young as you would have more stamina."

Jane lazily smacks him in the chest, "Oh shut it, Hargrove."

Billy laughs and caresses her face in his hand, "Relax baby girl I was just teasing."

"You're such an asshole sometimes, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"That I can't deny." Jane moves to get up and almost falls, her knees buckle and her legs shake. Billy catches her in the blink of an eye and sets her back on the bed, his face filled with worry and concern, "Are you okay, baby? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. I mean you did say that you were gonna fuck me so hard that I wouldn't be able to walk."

Billy chuckles and shakes his head, "I didn't think it was _that_ good." He says, putting his clothes back on.

Jane simply shrugs as she lets him redress her, "Can you get some cookies and eggnog for me, Billy?"

"Of course, you stay here I'll be right back." He kisses her head before exiting the room.

Billy's gonna make sure that Jane's present for valentine's day in a couple of months is _extraordinary_.

And that's a promise.


End file.
